Creature Encyclopedia
by joytiger
Summary: This is an Encyclopedia of the Creatures in the Wizzard world. They will be found in the story The Clock Tower by snarryislife.  New Creatures will come and also New Stories.
1. Angels

**co-authored by snarryislife**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing (sadly but true)**

**No money is made from this. It´s just for fun.**

**Creature Encyclopedia**

In this Lexicon you will find all information about the different and mostly rare creatures that are known.

Please remember, since most of the creature societies keep to there own, not all information provided may not be accurate.

_**Angels (Angelus)**_

_Mates:_

_It is safe to note that most Angels are dominant and male._

_When Angels find their mate or mates, they will become very possessive about their mate. They don't like, when others look at their mate in a romantic or wanting way. They will show their disliking and try to block their mate from the view of the subject doing the looking. They will also become very protective about their mate, and if off-spring are conceived and delivered from the union, The Angel will be very protective, though slightly less possessive, of said off-spring._

_They can feel when their mate is in distress and will try everything to calm him or her._

_The symbol of an Angel's possession of a mate, called the 'Holy Mark' is formed by the Angel biting the juncture between shoulder and neck at the moment of ejaculation._

_Looks:_

_Angels have large, feathered wings. Their looks are much like in those of angels in Italian Renaissance paintings._

_Most angels speak fluently in Italian, though it not known how. Researchers believe the Italian is meant to sooth, excite, pleasure, or otherwise express their love to their mate(s). _

_The wings of an Angel will always take the color most associated with their mate, such as: hair color, eyes color, skin color. If there is more than one mate in an Angel's union, then the wings will act the same as with only one mate, except for the fact the wings take on both associated colors._

_Protection:_

_Since Angels are very protective of their mates and children, they use their wings as designed to not only to fly, but to shield and protect their family. The wings can withstand some minor spells, and are impermeable to all melee threats. Though, if the threat uses one of the three Unforgivable Curses, then the wings are rumored to be useless._

_Angels also can summon a individual weapon. It can be a sword, a bow or any other weapon known. It will be very special and in very rear materials._

_Powers:_

_Angels have the power of the elements wind or water._

_Only very powerful Angels can have both powers. Such a creature hasn't been known in centuries._

_Angels also can use a Special fire, it is mostly in blue or green, never the fire we now, such as yellow or red!_

_Some Angels could have the ability of the so called Heaven's eyes. This power isn't really known. It's rumored, that angels with this power will see, when their mates are in need of help._

_Birth:_

_Not much is know about the development of the fetus, outside the society of Angels of course, though pregnancies tend to last 10 months, one month longer than the normal __Homo sapien sapien__ gestation period. Researchers believe this extra month of development is to allow for the wings of the off-spring to develop._

_As is the norm in the Wizarding Society, both male and female can become pregnant._


	2. Kumiho

_**Kumiho**_

_Kumiho are those who the fox spirit flows freely in their veins. _

_Mates: Kumiho are one of the few magical creatures who do not have a pre-destined mate, except in certain cases which will be explained later. They are born with the ability to sniff out submissive and dominate, magical power, pheromones, extreme feelings, such as fear, elation, lust. The Kumiho, like the rest of the magical world, are born either dominant, or submissive. In each pack there is only one Alpha. The kits (off-spring) who are dominant will answer to the Alpha, including the __Alfa in oiliunt__ [Alpha in training, Irish] , until the time they go out and journey on __Cuardach Baile__ [Home Search in Irish] to find a mate who is compatible to their magic, and start their own pack. The Kumiho marks their mate with a bite directly above the collar bone. _

_When it comes to family matters, the Alpha's mate will take charge _

_Looks:_

_Kumiho are described as having red hair of any shade, and blue eyes that are often full of mischief. Dominants are tall and strong solid, while Submissives, they are usually smaller and wiry. Alphas, or Alfa in oiliunt are generally tall, built, strong, and commanding, taller than other dominants _

_Protection:_

_They are possessive and protective. Having the power to change to their fox form, (a creature that highly resembles a werewolf) at will, and are well within their rights to kill if someone threatens or attempts to harm their pack, or invade their territory_

_Powers:_

_A Kumiho has an increased sight of the eyes, hearing, smell, strength and speed._

_Twins:_

_When twin Kumiho are born, it is a joyous occasion. Twins are a sign that a Kumiho pact has been given honor by Artemis and Apollon. Twins are the only Kumiho with pre-destined mates, each other. One twin is Dominant, while the other is Submissive, though both are the same in looks. _


	3. Werewolves

_**Werewolves**_

_Werewolves are not creatures, but once bitten, the wolf spirit becomes apart of them. They have no control over the transformation, which happens every full moon. Werewolves have been classified as dangerous and dark creatures, but further consideration by The American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty is fighting that classification and are slowly gaining more rights for Werewolves. There is no cure for lycanthropy._

_Looks: Werewolves, like people, can come in many shapes and sizes, the only common feature the share is yellow, or amber eyes._

_Mates: Once bitten, the Werewolf gains the ability to find their pre-destined mate, be it Submissive or Dominant. The Werewolf will have a feeling inside them that leads them to their mate. The mark does not turn the mate into a Werewolf, it is located at the base of neck._

_Powers: Increased speed, strength, sense of sight, sense of smell, sense of hearing, and taste._

_Not much information is available about Werewolves due to their prosecution. _


End file.
